Worthy Fanfiction
by Animefreak8479
Summary: If you are having trouble finding good fanfiction to read this is the place to go. I'll be posting links of good fanfictions i've read and enjoyed. You can recommend couples i should read about then i'll post links of good stories to read. I will apologize in advance if you end up not liking any of the stories i recommend. The link(deviantart one)to find the list is on my account.
1. KarinXToshiro

**So i wanted to start something new but I'm sorry to say it's not a fanfiction. I wanted to start posting a list of fanfiction from different categories so you guys have a list of some good stories to read. The thing is i know i can't post something on here that isn't a story as it breaches the rights that the website has laid out, so instead i'll be posting it on my deviantart account. Links(If links don't show up click on my username look at my account info it should be there.): **

**Also if you don't have any accounts for those two websites to follow me but you want to be alerted for updates I'll post a story on here to tell you what show and couple to expect. Now I'm going to start with Bleach. KArin + Toshiro (Honestly they were the reason i even started to read fanfictions in the first place...love this couple). Also don't be afraid to recommend any specific couple you guys like...Let's start. **

**Okay so a while ago after i finished writing Inexplicably in Love i thought about doing a sequel of everything that happened but in Toshiro's point of view...Well you're going to get a chance to read the beginning of my still unfinished fanfic...I wrote this a long time ago and it doesn't follow the show. **

...The unfinished version of Inexplicably in Love 2...

"Captain Hitsugaya, you're here by ordered to go to the human world," Captain Yamamoto orders. I stared at him blankly. I had just gained my post as the captain of squad ten just a few weeks ago and already they're sending me to the human world.

"Captain Yamamoto, what is my assignment?" I ask. I thought worriedly of my lazy lieutenant. The first minute we get the opportunity to go to the human world she would take it. She just loves shopping and sadly skipping her work is one of her top priorities.

"Captain Hitsugaya, you're being sent to the human world to guard Ichigo Kurosaki's sister," Captain Yamamoto explains. I stare at him confused.

"Sir, I don't mean to be rude but you're sending a captain to the human world just to protect one little girl?" I ask with defiance. He simply stands there without saying anything for a while.

"I'm sending you because we both know how important Ichigo Kurosaki is. We all know if something happens to his family he will blame himself, and if that happens he won't be capable of protecting anyone," Captain Yamamoto says strictly. I nod my head.

"When am I to leave?" I ask.

"This afternoon, Kurosaki is going to meet you in the human world," Captain Yamamoto answers. "Take your lieutenant with you."

"Yes sir," I answer before leaving the room. I walk down the hallway back to squad ten. I walk into my office to see a lazy Matsumoto lying on the couch drinking beer.

"MATSUMOTO!" I yell angrily. She jumps up startled.

"Captain, I didn't know you had come back," she says while shaking her beer from side to side.

"You're supposed to be working!" I yelled angrily.

"Captain, don't be so stingy. It's not bad to have fun once in a while," she says while letting out a hiccup.

"You are constantly off having fun and not doing your work," I retort angrily.

"But Captain," Matsumoto wines. I shake my head.

"I can't believe Captain Yamamoto wants me to take you to the human world when you don't do any of your work," I state annoyed.

"We're going to the human world," Matsumoto says happily as she hugs me. I felt my face turn pale after a few minutes. I couldn't breathe.

"L-Let g-go Matsumoto," I said as I tried to get out of her grip. After a few minutes of pointless struggling she lets go. I let out a breath of relief.

**Well there you have it ^_^... I honestly wrote about five pages of the sequel before i just stopped writing(Honestly i don't know why i stopped writing this story) Anyway please comment tell me what you think or recommend any specific couple(It will take me a while though if i haven't seen the anime before...because then i'll have to watch the anime first and then read said fanfic before posting on here) I hope i can help you find good stories. Also i will be posting links for OC X character for shows like Prince of Tennis, Vampire Knight, Harry Potter, Fairy Tail, etc..don't worry though if you don't like OC's i'll be posting a warning before hand so you can just ignore it. **


	2. Laxus X OC Fairy Tail

**Lately I have been hooked to reading fanfictions about Laxus...i'm crying on the inside because there is not that many of them...anyway since it's been a while I decided to finally upload another list of fanfictions to read. Warning: If you DON'T like OC characters you don't have to worry i'll be adding another list later on with LaxusX(Lucy...or something like that ;D). **

**Remember if you want to find this list you have to go on to my profile page and click on the deviantart link which will lead you to the list. **

**This is a story of my oc Mallory. I don't know if i'll actually finish it or not but it's been on my mind for the last couple of days. It doesn't follow the events of manga/anime word by word and somethings will be different than what really happened. **

Introduction

Laxus Dreyar, that name is forever engraved in my brain. My sister was a huge fan of his. She would go on about missions he finished and all of his accomplishments. She didn't care that he attacked the guild the day of Fantasia. My sister believed he had a reason for his actions, and that she would never stop supporting him. Life is bad that way after all she did stop supporting him, but not because she wanted to. She wanted to join Fairy Tail at the time I could care less about it.

We were sixteen when she stopped supporting him. We were sixteen when I lost her. She never had the opportunity to meet her idol or even step foot in the Fairy Tail. All because of me...

Seven years have gone by since several members of Fairy Tail have been gone. The current members that stuck around were always depressed and couldn't forget the past. They had also lost their previous guild to debt that they owe to Twilight Ogre. They barely got any missions and were considered the weakest guild in Fiore.

And one day a miracle happened. It was an ordinary day were Twilight Ogre came to demand for their money. As usual Macao just lets them do as they want so that a fight doesn't start. The true miracle happened when Blue Pegasus arrives at their guild to tell them that Tenrou Island still exist bringing hope to Macao and the other members. They send a search party.

Twilight Ogre being who they're come back to remind them of the money the guild owns them. Romeo becomes angry and starts yelling at them. The member of Twilight Ogre named Thibault becomes angry raises his kanabo to attack Romeo, but before he could hurt him he is sent flying by none other than Natsu. The guild was once again reunited...and now the story begins.

````````` Chapter 1

The Fairy Tail guild had reclaimed their guild from Twilight Ogre and were currently catching up to everything that they had missed.

"You two got married and now have a child?" A surprised Lucy yells as she looks at Bisca, Asuka, and Alzack. "How did this happen?"

"Well were we devastated by the fact you guys were lost and overtime we got closer to each other and decided to admit our feelings for one another," Bisca smiles at Alzack. Asuka sat on her lap looking curiously at the people in front of her.

"I'm glad for you two," Erza gives the family a small smile.

"HAhah ALzack you got yourself a pretty wife," Makarov smiles suggestively. Mira was quickly behind the old man.

"What do you think your saying?" Mirajane angrily states with a smile on her face. Makarov lets out a small laugh as Mirajane lightly hits him on the head.

"You said that a lot of member left the guild," Natsu suddenly starts talking in a loud voice. "Did anyone try to join?"

"You're an idiot! Why would anyone be joining if various member quit," Gray retorts as Natsu turns and glares at him.

"Icebrain I'm not an idiot!" NAtsu snaps.

"You're comeback proves your an idiot Flamehead!" Gray snaps back.

"You two stop fighting," Erza yells. NAtsu and Gray suddenly hug each other as if their lives depended on it. Erza sighs and looks up at Bisca. "I'm certainly interested about that question. Did anyone join even for a short period of time?"

"Yes, someone joined the guild," Bisca smiles. "She is currently out on a mission but should be coming back sometime soon."

"What's the girls name and when did she join?" Lucy asks curiously and excitedly.

"Her name is Mallory and she joined a year after you guys went missing," Macao answers. "If she wasn't so depressed I would have tried to flirt with her."

"Macao if you had tried to do anything to her I would have hunted you down and killed you," Bisca covers Asuka's ears.

"If I didn't know better I would think you were her mother," Roy laughs.

"Well if she had let me I would have adopted her," Bisca sighs.

"I want to see Mallory," Asuka looks up at Bisca with a wide grin on her face.

"Don't worry she will be back soon," Alzack pats her head.

"I really want to go explore with her," Asuka states as she slightly jumps up and down on her mother's lap.

"She must be special to have captivate your hearts," Makarov states. "Why would she join when everyone else was leaving?"

Bisca looks down at the table and no one says anything. Mallory had gone through enough and it didn't feel right for them to talk about her past without permission. Lucy looks around feeling uncomfortable with the silence. She noticed Laxus was standing by the corner trying to stay out of everyone's attention. Laxus was also curious to why nobody answered his grandfather's question. Had the girl done something wrong or did she have some dark past they don't want to speak of.

The guild doors burst open and a girl walks in. She was wearing a yellow one sleeved shirt, a small purple skirt with black leggings underneath. The Fairy Tail insignia was on her left shoulder. Her short hair was dark purple and was slightly spiky against her shoulders. She glanced around with uncaring eyes.

"Mallory!" Asuka yells as she runs to the 5'4 foot girl. The girls facial expression immediately softens at the sight of the young girl. Asuka jumps and Mallory easily catches her. Asuka starts to play with Mallory's short hair. "You're finally back! Yay!"

Mallory feels slightly frighten by all of the people that were currently in the room but she acted like she didn't care. She walks toward Bisca and notices four people sitting in front of Bisca and Alzack. She instantly knew who they were by all the stories she heard from Bisca, Jet, Macao, Reedus, and several other people.

Mallory sits beside Bisca with Asuka on her lap. Asuka wasn't going to let go of her anytime soon.

"HI you must be Mallory," Lucy smiles kindly at Mallory. Mallory gives her a forced smile trying to be kind.

"You must be Lucy," Mallory states as the blond blushes.

"How did you know my name?" Lucy stutters embarrassed.

"I heard a lot of stories," Mallory gives a brief explanation.

"Why did you join Fairy Tail?" NAtsu asks. Erza quickly hits him in the head. "Why was that for?"

"You are a total idiot you don't ask those sorts of things," Erza glares at him.

"Aye!" Natsu salutes. Mallory looks at them frozen. She rest her head on Asuka's head. Her left arm was slightly shaking at the thought of what happened six years ago.

Makarov, Laxus, Mirajane, Erza, and Bisca saw her reaction but didn't say anything.

"You could have told them," Mallory looks at Bisca. "I don't really care if they know or not."

"It's not about if you care or not but if you can handle being reminded of it," Bisca states in a soft tone. Mallory doesn't say anything but looks around. She stops looking around the minute she sees Laxus.

_"__He is so hot, don't you think Mallory?" _

_"__I want to meet him and ask him out?" _

_"__DO you think if I tried he would be mine?" _

_"__I want to be just like him?" _

_"__Mallory I want to join Fairy Tail!" _

Mallory tries to stop thinking about her past but the more she stared at Laxus the more it came to bite her in the ass. She knows he knows she is staring at him but she can't help it. As long as he is alive she won't forget about her past yet she doesn't want to forget no matter how much it hurts.

"I'm going to go home," Mallory states as she gets up sets Asuka down and leaves.

Bisca had noticed Mallory staring at Laxus and felt bad for the girl. Bisca knew it wasn't Laxus fault but she knew that Mallory was going to avoid him like crazy until she can stop remembering her past. If that was possible. Mallory might just avoid Laxus for the rest of her life.

"Is she okay?" Gray asks concerned. Juvia bit into a napkin as she glared at the now closed doors. Juvia couldn't believe she had another love rival.

"She doesn't do well with a lot of people," Bisca places her head on Alzack's shoulder. "Also she has bad memories with…lightning."

"Lighting what does that have to do with anything?" Natsu asks confused.

"Is it because Laxus is in the room?" Evergreen states annoyed. "He is not using his power so why should he bother her?"

"It doesn't matter if he is using his power or not she still wants to forget," Bisca trails of.

"What could she possibly want to forget?" Evergreen snaps. "A girl that young shouldn't have gone through anything bad."

"Ever a lot of people in this guild have gone through bad events when they were young," Mira tried to reason with her.

"Well it shouldn't involve Laxus," Evergreen states.

"Mallory lost someone she loved a few years ago….lighting was her favorite magic when she was alive," Bisca vaguely explains. The guild is once again quiet.

"All we got to do is have her around Laxus constantly so that she doesn't fear it anymore," Natsu states happily.

"That's only going to make it worse," Bisca snaps. "She…already struggles…."

"So she is struggling to live?" Mavis suddenly jumps into the conversation. "Laxus is just going to increase her chance of giving up, is that what you're trying to say?"

"That's bull!" Ever snaps. "Why should it bug her so much?"

"The death of her sister was just four years ago!" Bisca snaps. Asuka jumps at her mother's anger. "Ever she lost the only person left in her family."

"Mallory's parents were murdered when she was young," Alzack starts to explain. "She was four years old when they were killed in front of her eyes. Mallory and her sister were forced to live in an orphanage until they turned sixteen. Then they were forced out into the streets….they were traveling through the forest when her sister died."

"How could her sister just die?" Gray asks confused.

"That's as far as I'm willing to tell you about her past," Alzack states as he looks at Bisca.

Laxus knew one thing for certain he was going to leave the girl alone he wasn't going to force her to talk to him…It's also not like he was going to join Fairy Tail any time soon. He was surprised his grandfather hadn't kicked him out of the guild yet for being there when he wasn't supposed to.

It's funny how faith is...Makarov had other thoughts in his head. He wasn't going to let Laxus join but he wanted him to help the girl. A grin was on his face.

Mallory slightly shivered as she held the lighting shaped pillow close to her chest. She knew something bad was going to happen to her. She sighs as she leans back and falls into her fluffy bed. Sleep consumed her instantly.

**That's it…..I'm going to leave it at that lol. If I had kept writing I would have ended up writing twenty pages…Anyway write in the comments what you think about these fanfiction lists or any shows you may want me to do next. I'm also sorry if it bugs you to have to open another link to reach the list. **


End file.
